


Blood Sucker

by Qiguang



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiguang/pseuds/Qiguang
Summary: 吸血鬼paro





	1. There are monsters in the woods•丛林多精怪

         红发的男人微微低头，带着皮手套的右手摸出一只银色的打火机，拇指将打火机盖子掀开，“啪”的一声，火苗蹿起，舔上香烟的顶端。

         他穿着黑色的大衣，领口是一圈灰色的绒毛，脖子上挂着银质的项链。他双手插在口袋里，微微佝偻着背，步调缓慢，全身上下都散发着慵懒而漫不经心的气息。

         回去一定要烧了情报部的大门。名为周防尊的男人这样想着，吐出了一口烟雾。

         十五天前，他从猎人公会情报部那里得到消息，在这一带发现吸血鬼古堡，目测有千年以上的历史——吸血鬼这种东西，活得越久解决起来越麻烦。

         然而他在这片暗林里走了十多天了，半个吸血鬼都没看到，倒是碰见了不少吸血的蚊子，被他一把火烧光了。

         他有些烦躁地将只燃了一半的烟扔到地上，抬起穿着黑色皮靴的脚用力地踩上。

 

         “哦呀，阁下刚刚的行为真是危险啊。”

         在这片寂静得能长蘑菇的森林里，有说话的声音，不是人就是鬼了。

         周防抬起头。来者皮肤苍白，发色暗蓝，戴着一副细框的眼镜，长风衣敞开，露出灰色的西装马甲，眼珠是紫罗兰一般的颜色。他腰间佩长剑，脸上带着些许的笑意，微微仰着头，颇有些居高临下的样子。

         这个人漂亮极了，五官如此的精致，去到城里面，不知道会有多少人爱上这副皮囊。在那些夏季的夜晚里，长辈们摇着扇子给坐在小板凳上的孩子们讲故事时，往往都会提到丛林里的精怪。那些精怪大同小异，大抵都像眼前的这个人一样漂亮得不像话，让人看一眼就会沉沦。

         而周防只看一眼就掏出枪扣动了扳机——现在还有谁会说话那副腔调？苍白的皮肤，漂亮的外表，明显的中世纪作风都是吸血鬼的标志，这可是连血猎菜鸟都知道的常识。显而易见地，眼前这个表情十分欠揍的家伙就属于那个种族无疑了——

         “Blood sucker”

 

         “真是鲁莽的野蛮人呢。”

         他歪了歪头躲过镀了银的子弹，摊开双手表示自己没有武器，苍白的十指笔直而修韧。他随后从口袋里摸出了一张身份卡：“在下并非吸血鬼，和您一样，是一名吸血鬼猎人。”

         有光照在他的脸上，他的眼珠变得透明起来，仔细看去才能发现一丝浅紫。那道光很快就隐去，剔透的紫色再一次出现。

         周防看着那张身份卡，手指摩挲了一下背面的附魔阵——那是跟各种武器上的附魔阵完全不一样的东西。这张身份卡看起来已经很有年头了，不过血猎的身份卡自公会成立起就没有变过，也不知道这张是什么时候发出的。照片上的男子面容平静，不似他眼前的这位一样眼带嘲讽。血猎的身份卡十分简洁，仅有的信息便是名字与照片——在相机发明以前是画像，现在还经常听见有老人抱怨以前画师糟糕的画技完全没有在身份卡上画出自己帅气的英姿，要求更新身份卡，不过被驳回了就是了。

         宗像。这是印在这张身份卡上面的名字。念起来音节繁复，简直就跟这个人一样，看起来就很麻烦。

         周防将身份卡还给了他：“你来这里做什么？”

         宗像扶了扶自己的眼镜：“这应该是我要问阁下的问题，像阁下这样的野蛮人也会到暗林里来真是令在下惊讶不已。难道阁下不知道在森林里吸烟会造成何等的后果吗？还是说阁下的脑袋已经被劣质香烟的尼古丁充满，完全没有留给思考问题的空间了？”

         果然很烦人啊。

         周防抓了抓自己的头发，转过身去，朝宗像挥了挥手，背影很快便消失在了茂密的林间。

         宗像看着他离开的方向没有说话。如果平时遇见公会来的猎人的话，他是不介意与他们同路的，但是眼前这个人令他完全提不起兴趣，不仅野蛮冲动而且身上还有有一股烟味——他讨厌烟味。

 

         周防又在暗林里待了三天，最终一无所获地回到了血猎公会，放弃了寻找暗林中千年吸血鬼古堡的任务。

 

         “空手而归了啊，尊，真是难得。”金发的调酒师毫不客气地嘲笑他。

         他坐在吧台旁，懒洋洋地应了一声。

         草薙还想说些什么，恰巧这时酒吧门上的铃铛一声响，伴随着这声脆响走进来的是一名身着灰色长风衣的女士，戴着同色的帽子。当她伸手矜持地取下自己的帽子的时候，酒吧里所有人都为她那美丽的白金色头发所惊艳着——除了周防，他正忙着点烟。

         就在草薙还愣着的时候，白金色头发的女士已经走到了吧台前，在高脚椅上坐下，帽子被她放在了自己的膝盖上。

         周防叼着烟抬头看了她一眼，目光在她白金色的头发与雪白的皮肤上扫过，又看了看她的眼睛，便又懒散地低下了头。

         “请允许我为您效劳，女士。”草薙鞠了一躬。

         “一杯干马丁尼。”她脸上表情淡淡的，这么说话的时候，就像是发号施令的女王一般。

         草薙微笑着：“没问题，请稍等片刻。”

         高脚酒杯被放到了栗子色的吧台上，周防单手撑着头，偏过了目光看去。那剔透的颜色令他想到了在暗林里碰到的那个人的双眼，在光线下仿若透明，但在阴影下却是紫罗兰一般的颜色，还有那同样苍白的皮肤，那假惺惺的笑容，以及那麻烦透顶的说话方式，还有那张无比陈旧的身份卡。

         Munakata，这是他名字的发音，四个音节，口型需要不停地变化才能发出这个音。

         “尊？”草薙诧异地叫了周防一声，问道，“宗像是谁？”

         那位白金色头发的女士偏过头看了他一眼。

         原来真的念出来了啊……

         周防揉了揉自己的头发，因叼着烟而有些口齿不清：“啊，没什么，暗林里遇到的一个家伙……”一个漂亮至极的家伙。

         草薙耸了耸肩也就不再追问，恰巧这时那位白金色头发的女士开口问道：“请问有红豆泥吗？”

         草薙愣了一下，才说：“不，女士，没有。”

         那位女士皱起了眉：“居然连红豆泥都没有……”

         草薙苦笑：“一般的酒吧里都不会有红豆泥的吧……”

         那位女士将马丁尼一饮而尽：“连红豆泥都没有，看来这间酒吧也就到此为止了。”她将酒费放到桌上，拿起自己的帽子，站起了身。就在她准备离开的时候，草薙叫住了他：“冒昧地询问您的名字，女士？”

         淡金色头发的女士看了他一会儿，开口：“淡岛。”说完，便转身离去了。

 

         “请进。”

         障子门被拉开，淡岛跪坐于门外。

         “是淡岛呀，进来与我喝一杯茶吧。”宗像身着和服，面前矮桌上的茶杯里还冒着热气，偏过头微笑着说。

         淡岛走了进来，关上门，跪坐在了矮脚桌前。她没有戴帽子，本来披散的淡金色长发也由一只莲花发簪高高盘起，就像一只蝴蝶伏在白金色的花丛间。

         宗像看了看她有些潮湿的发丝：“外面是下雨了么？”

         “是的，但并不大。”淡岛小心翼翼地捧起茶杯。

         “你是从哪里来的？”宗像漫不经心地发问，“你身上有烟味。”而且这烟味还颇为熟悉。

         “十分抱歉。”当宗像这样质问人的时候，就算是淡岛也会惶恐，“我去了酒吧——就是拐角的那一家，名为HOMRA。”

         宗像了然点头。随后两人都没有说话。

         过了一会儿，淡岛有些犹豫着开口：“宗像大人，我在酒吧的一个人那里听到了您的名字。”

         “哦？”宗像挑眉，“那还真是少见。是个什么样的人？”

         “红色头发，金色眼睛，抽烟，看起来是个十分资深的猎人，很危险的样子——说是在暗林碰到了您。”

         “是他啊。”宗像捧起茶杯喝了一口。

         “您认识他吗？”淡岛有些惊讶。

         “算是吧。”

 

         “尊，暗林那边要不就此放弃好了，反正杀哪里的吸血鬼不是一样赚钱？”草薙一边擦拭着酒杯，一边问道。

         周防哼笑了一声：“你什么时候也学会这一套了？”

         草薙笑了：“开个玩笑而已啊。”想了想，又说道：“我从国常路先生那里打听到了公会里一个对暗林颇有研究的人，你要不要去拜访一下？”

         “嗯。”

         草薙为周防如此干脆地答应惊讶了一下，却不知他正被自己刚调出的那杯暗蓝色鸡尾酒的颜色搞得心烦。

 

         雨淅淅沥沥地下着，周防根据草薙给的地址来到了这座日式的庄园，两旁橙红色的枫树夹荫，间或有怪状的石头立于道旁，看起来庄园的主人颇为风雅。顺着石板路走了一会儿，拐过几个弯，一幢和式的小楼便出现在眼前。

         周防揉了揉自己的头发。在城市里看到这么一个庄园还真是违和，那个家伙也算是恶趣味了啊。

         周防站在建筑前，却根本不知道日式建筑的门在哪里，只觉得每个地方长得都一样。他伸出右手握成拳朝某处墙壁挥出，赤色的火焰便咆哮着朝脆弱不堪的目标冲去。然而就在两者接触的那一刹那，有深蓝色的光晕从墙壁上泛起，那狂躁的火焰便安静了下来，然后缓缓消散。

         看到这一幕的周防不由打起了点精神，起码不再是一副昏昏欲睡的样子，血液里的好战因子让他的双眼开始发亮。

         哈，本以为会是个无聊透顶的老家伙，没想到还有这么有趣的东西。

         周防正准备着再来一拳的时候，有道声音从里面传了出来：“进来吧，野蛮人。”障子门自动打开。周防本不想理会，打算打破那墙壁再进去，那道声音再一次传来：“这间房子上被我下了禁制，光凭阁下那粗野的蛮力是打不开的。”

         这种明明用着敬语却高高在上的口气还真是熟悉啊，没想到是那个麻烦的家伙。

         周防收回拳头，又恢复成了那副懒洋洋的样子，双手插在口袋里，佝偻着背，走了进去。

         细雨依旧淅淅沥沥地下着。

 

         周防走进屋子，障子门在他身后合上，发出一声轻响。他看着跪坐在矮脚桌前捧着茶杯的宗像，懒洋洋地盘腿坐了下来。

         ——如果不是国常路大觉让他来的，他真的会认为这人要把自己在这里毁尸灭迹。

 

         宗像缓缓放下茶杯，侧过头来，双眼透过镜片打量着周防，眼睛颜色在光照下依旧浅得透明。

         就在周防快要睡着的时候，宗像收回了目光，捧起茶杯又啜了一口茶：“听国常路先生说，阁下有一些问题？”

         “嗯。”

         “我也看出来了。那么，阁下觉得自己的问题是？”

         “不要啰嗦，有话直说。”

         “阁下必须要自己清晰地认识到自己的问题，这样在下对您的帮助才能够更加有效。”

         “胡扯什么……告诉我暗林的情况就好了。”

         “不要转移话题。”

         “我没有。”

         “哼，国常路先生都告诉我了，周防。”

         “那你还不赶快告诉我暗林里的吸血鬼在哪里？”

         “我就单刀直入地说了，周防，不能讳疾忌医。”

         “哈？”

         “通过国常路先生的描述结合在下刚才的观察来看，阁下应当是患有严重的嗜睡症与失眠症，由此导致了一系列问题，例如平时无精打采一遇到感兴趣的事情就会变得狂躁……”

         “闭嘴，宗像。”

         “哦呀，阁下可不能逃避自身的问题啊。”

         “我不是为了这种无聊的原因来找你的。”

 

         根据周防的话再加上他之前的反应，宗像明白了事情的缘由。

         “被国常路先生捉弄了啊，”宗像推了推眼镜，“失礼了。”啜了一口绿茶，“不过在下刚才也并非在胡说八道，希望您可以考虑一下——野蛮人周防尊。”

         周防揉了揉自己的头发，懒得说话，头靠在雪白的墙壁上，洁白中的一点红色格外扎眼。

         当宗像把杯中的茶全部饮尽之后，他才抬头看向周防：“那么阁下是来打探关于暗林的消息的？”

         毫无回应。

         他皱眉：真是失礼的举动。

         宗像站起身总到周防面前，弯下腰，看着某个呼吸平稳的人，伸出手抓住他的头发，往墙上狠狠一撞。

         “哐！”

         周防睁开眼睛，看着还扯着自己头发的宗像：“干什么？”

         宗像收回手，站直了身体，居高临下地看着周防：“别人说话不回答可是很无礼的行为，该说不愧是野蛮人吗？”

         “哈。”周防扯了扯嘴角，发出一声无意义的冷笑。

 

         宗像走回矮脚桌旁坐下，为自己倒上一杯茶：“阁下是想知道关于暗林的消息？”

         周防目光瞟过放在他对面的另一个茶杯：“嗯。”

         宗像低头看向颜色清冽的茶水，雾气升腾模糊了他的视线：“暗林实际上是一支吸血鬼氏族的驻地，他们自称为‘第四王朝’。在最深处是他们的王的古堡，那个吸血鬼已经活了千年之久，很难对付，劝阁下还是不要有自己去对付他的想法。”

         周防从鼻腔里哼出一个单音：“你就不知道点别的？”

         宗像偏过头看着他，一直毫无表情的脸上突然浮现出一个笑容：“在下有幸造访过那座古堡。”

         周防一言不发地看着他。

         宗像的笑容冷漠而疏离：“但恐怕要让阁下失望了。我被那个吸血鬼下了‘遗忘咒’，不记得那座古堡在哪里了。”

         这么说这个家伙上次在暗林里也是为了找那座古堡了？

         周防站起身，神色倦怠：白跑一趟。

 

         “周防。”他快出门的时候被宗像叫住，“冒昧地提问，您是因为什么原因才去当吸血鬼猎人？”

         “赚钱。”嗓音从喉咙深处拖出来，低沉而略带嘶哑，完全就是没睡醒的人的声音。

         冒昧地？好像上一次听到这个词是出云问那个那人名字的时候。这么想着，周防突然提起了一些兴趣。他回过头，似乎清醒了许多：“怎么问这个？”

         “因为我自己不记得了。”宗像推了推眼镜。

         “你居然也会有不记得的事情。”周防语带嘲讽。

         “那么阁下为何如此执着于暗林？”

         “有个家伙在那里死掉了。”周防这么说了一句，便走了出去。左耳上银色的耳环一闪而过。

         宗像低头喝了一口茶，眉眼渐渐舒展。


	2. Be aware of the alcohol•酒后乱性

         “哈哈，被国常路先生捉弄了啊，尊？”草薙笑了起来。

         周防坐在吧台前，单手拄着头，一脸烦躁。

         “这么说，你上次在暗林里见到的那个宗像就是他了？宗像礼司。”

         “嗯。”

         “这么看来的话，他上次去暗林的原因应该也是为了找那座古堡。”

         “我知道。”

         “既然这样，不如跟他一起去吧。”

         “哈？”

         周防皱着眉看着草薙，满脸的厌烦。

         “他既然是国常路先生推荐的人，应该是个不错的家伙吧。而且，尊你去多认识一些别的人也不错，不能整天窝在HOMRA里啊。”

         草薙微笑着拎起了吧台一角上一直放着的一盏小灯。那盏小灯四四方方，象牙白色的灯罩透着一点光，支架像是纤细的竹子，顶上是开放的，微弱的光芒散发出来。草薙仔细看了看小灯底部的附魔阵，从抽屉里拿出两颗红色的魔法石，其中有光芒流动，宛如实质。他将两颗宝石小心翼翼地放进灯罩里面附魔阵之上，小灯的光芒瞬间明亮了起来，照亮了两个人的脸。

         做完这一切，草薙抬起头来，看着自己的成果，半是抱怨地说道：“十束就是喜欢这种没什么用的东西。”虽然这么说着，脸上却带着笑容。随后看向周防：“嘛，尊你也不用把自己逼得太紧，他不是说过吗，‘总会有办法的’。”

         周防轻轻“哼”了一声，似乎是笑了一下，低头给自己点上一支烟，随后便转过身，手肘抵着吧台，微微仰着头吞云吐雾起来。

 

         酒吧里有一对年轻的男女正在用餐，男子西装笔挺笑容浅浅，女孩穿着白色的裙子，蝴蝶结的丝带长长地几乎飘到地上。他们的说话声传来，声音里是毫不掩饰的甜蜜。

         女孩先开了口：“你能把番茄酱递给我吗？”

         男孩拎起装着番茄酱的玻璃瓶，偏过头去看女孩，调笑道：“What's the magic word？”

         女孩撅起了嘴，颜色润泽唇形美好，脸蛋红扑扑的。她微微扭过头，有些不情愿地小声说道：“Please……”然而说完之后，自己也笑了。

         男孩伸出拿着番茄酱的手，女孩也伸出手去接。皮肤相触的那一刻，男孩站了起来，一手撑着桌子，身体向前倾，低头吻住了女孩。

         烟雾升腾模糊了周防的视线，两人的身影如此和谐。

         周防转过身，摁灭香烟，单手撑头，闭上了双眼。

 

         “阁下希望与我一同再次前往暗林？”彼时宗像正在拼拼图，闻言半抬起头，目光透过镜片依旧清明而锐利。

         “是啊。”周防懒洋洋地盘腿坐在墙边，身体靠在墙上，脑袋抵着墙壁，微微抬着头，半睁的眼望着宗像。

         宗像微微笑了起来：“这就是您请人帮忙的态度吗，周防？”

         说罢，他低下头，专注于自己的拼图起来。他拿起一块拼图，仔细端详一阵，便将它摆在地上某处——好像他这样看看便能知道它属于哪里一样。地上那些拼图大多都是这样零散摆放着的，只有一些连在了一起，不过即使是这样，也能通过零碎的图片看出拼图大致的图样了——是青空飞鸟。

         周防睁开眼睛，看着他的侧脸，脑中突然出现了酒吧里女孩向男友撒娇的场景。然后，他想象了一下宗像脸红着撅起嘴的模样，不由打了个寒颤。他揉了揉自己的头发，语气颇为不耐烦：“你要怎样？”

         宗像头也没抬，脸上表情淡淡的，但是从他的眼睛里可以看到一点笑意——不知是正享受着拼图还是享受着戏弄某人：“阁下连一个‘请’字都不会说么？”

         感觉更糟糕了啊……

         周防低下头，从口袋里摸出一包烟，从里面抽出一根，叼在嘴里，在身上摸了摸没发现打火机，于是手指一弹，一点星火便出现在香烟末端。

         宗像抬起头，推了推眼镜：“虽然阁下徒手点烟的本领十分精湛，但是还请不要在这里吸烟——我不想被尼古丁侵蚀大脑。”

         他特意在“请”字上加了重音，一边这么说着，一边不动声色地打量周防：虽然已经很接近了，但这种发出火焰的方式依旧还属于魔法的范畴，要使用魔法的话就必定要借助外物……他的目光停留在了垂在周防胸前的银色奇怪挂饰上：果然，人类是不可能拥有“异能”的吗，那种不需要借助任何外物，却比魔法更为强大的力量……

         周防叼着烟，声音含含糊糊，又低哑无比：“你不想要去找出自己被下‘遗忘咒’的经过吗？你单独一个人无法做到吧？”

         宗像微微怔了一下，随后笑了，是那种连眼睛都微微弯了起来的笑：“哦呀哦呀，阁下这是在跟我谈条件吗？”虽然口气更像威胁，不过这倒是令他更加愉悦了一些——如果那家伙真的低声下气地求他的话，他反而会失望吧？

         “那么后天早上八点，我在这里恭候阁下大驾——合作愉快，周防。”

         “嗯。”

 

         “我就单刀直入地说了，周防，你迟到了二十六分钟，我还在这里等你你就应该感谢我了。”宗像一身长风衣，腰间佩刀，站在台阶上，居高临下地看着姗姗来迟的某人。

         “啰嗦，走了。”周防叼着烟，不耐烦地说道。

         宗像冷哼了一声，推了推眼镜：“算了，我也不打算让阁下这个野蛮人明白什么叫做守时了。”走下了台阶，与周防并肩向外走去。

 

         第一次的合作探索令两人空手而归。二人都没有过多地抱怨，毕竟如果那座古堡那么好找他们也就不会花费那么久还一无所获了。反倒是周防主动邀请宗像去HOMRA喝一杯令后者十分惊讶，虽然周防只是自说自话地拉着宗像就去了。

         周防有自己的猎人团队——虽然他大多数时间都是单独行动——而HOMRA酒吧不光是一家对外营业的酒吧，同时也是这个团队的驻地，而那个金色头发整天笑眯眯的调酒师就是这个团队的二把手。

         按周防自己的话来说，他没有怎么刻意地组建团队，而那些人就自发地聚集到了他身边，久而久之一个团队就这样形成了。

         宗像一边听着一边喝了一口放到他面前的马丁尼酒，推了推眼镜，嘴角微微勾起。

 

         调酒师草薙出云是个十分风趣的人，宗像与他有一搭没一搭地聊着，周防偶尔说上一句，竟也相处得十分愉快，不知不觉就喝了不少的酒。兴许是平时喝的多为度数极低的清酒的原因，宗像居然十分地不胜酒力。没有拒绝草薙留宿的好意，宗像按照他的指引，走上楼推开一间空房间的门走了进去。

         宗像强撑着酒意洗了个澡，走到床边刚解开浴袍打算换上衣服的时候，就感到身后的门开了。他回过头，皱着眉呵斥：“出去！”只是此时上半身赤裸、双颊微红、镜片上一层雾气的模样实在是没有什么威慑力，更别提是对某个天不怕地不怕的红毛了。

         宗像背对着他，光滑洁白的背就这样暴露在他的目光之下。他的头发因潮湿而服帖地贴着垂下，令他看起来竟有了那么一丝乖顺。他扭过头来，脸上不知是因为水汽还是酒意亦或是此时正被人大咧咧地注视而有些潮红，那红色一直蔓延到耳边。那对淡紫色的眼眸被镜片上的雾气遮住，使他整个人都柔和了起来，再也没有那份锐利逼人的气势。

         周防此时完全可以关上门转身离去——反正他只是走错了房间，被酒意弄得有些迷糊的宗像一定不会追究。但他没有那么做，相反地，他向前走了一步，反手关上了门。

         他总觉得有什么在引诱着自己，有什么自己决不能错过的东西。

         宗像兴许也觉得镜片雾蒙蒙的什么也看不清，于是便伸手将眼镜摘了下来，淡紫色的眼眸抬起，犀利的目光直直地朝周防刺去。周防立刻就觉得自己呼吸急促了起来。

         他走上前，迟疑地摸上宗像的光裸的背部。入手是那样冰凉的触感，却又光滑无比，诱惑着他伸手摩挲起来。

         然而宗像却又是另一种感受。那手掌滚烫无比，放到他皮肤上时令他微不可查地颤抖了一下。手上带着茧子，粗糙地摩擦着细嫩的皮肤，他只觉得全身都热了起来。

         “野蛮人，你在做什么？”

         周防抬头与宗像对视，两人都在对方眼里看到了相同的东西。

 

         情欲来得太突然，将两个平日里顺风顺水无所不能的人打了个措手不及。两人的目光在空中相交，擦出一片火花。

         半晌，宗像缓缓勾起嘴角，竟是笑了。

         周防看着宗像，目光从他的脸庞滑到脖颈，从肩头滑到腰间，再往下……却被那该死的浴衣挡住了！

         两人再度对视。

         平时那样高高在上的人，那样搅得他心神不宁的人，他此时却只想将他推倒在床铺上撕咬，只想与他抵死纠缠，直到两人都鲜血淋漓，连一根手指也动不了为之。

         周防此时的眼神很危险，像是大型猛兽盯上了猎物一般，偏生那被盯上的家伙还在那儿不知死活地微笑，甚至还转过身摩挲着周防的指节：“哦呀，阁下这是怎么了？”

         手指微凉，随着指尖轻轻的搔动，一阵酥麻微痒的感觉从两人接触的地方传来。周防反手将其握住，手劲之大几乎要将那只手捏碎。

         两人倒在了床上，周防在上宗像在下，可当那双淡紫色的眼眸含笑注视着周防时，后者竟生出了一种一切尽在对方掌握中的感觉。这个认知令他烦躁了起来，粗暴地扯掉了对方以及自己早已凌乱的衣服，同时松开了已经被他掐出红痕的手。

         两人不知何时开始接吻——那种嘴唇相接的缠绵方式，我们姑且称之为“接吻”好了，虽然比起轻柔而充满爱意的亲吻，那野蛮而激烈的动作更像是在撕咬。

         当两人分开时，都有些气息不稳，宗像嘴唇嫣红，双眸在昏暗的空间里发着亮光。而周防微微抬起了上半身，眯起了双眼，唇边有血珠正缓缓淌下。宗像勾起了唇角，伸出手臂勾住周防脖颈将他往下来，凑上前去，伸出舌头轻轻舔掉了周防唇边的血迹。随后，他在周防耳边轻而缓地开口，仿佛是情人间的呓语：“周防尊，你怕了么？”

         你怕了么？

         你怕变得遍体鳞伤么？

         你怕这一夜之后会发生什么么？

         周防觉得脑中那最后一根弦崩断了。他狠狠掐住宗像的腰，毫不留情地在他脖子上咬下。留下一个齿印后，他便转移了阵地，或是亲吻或是啃咬，红痕很快就遍布宗像的肩头、胸前、腰腹。他埋着头看不见对方表情，但能从那轻声的喘息以及放在他背上的手得到信息：他正享受着。

         这个平时高高在上，仿佛不食人间烟火一般的家伙，正因他而深陷情欲，并且享受着。

         就在周防含住宗像下体的时候，后者终于发出了一声控制不住的呻吟。周防抬眼向上望去，却发现对方也正看着他，眼睫微微垂下，竟让周防看出了与平日里大相庭径的妩媚。

         周防不由加快了口中的动作，随着身体的一阵颤抖，宗像释放在了他口中。

         周防舔掉嘴边的白色黏液，支起上半身，看着宗像。此时他整个人都懒洋洋地陷在床里，身上不知是洗澡的水还是汗，慵懒得像是一只餍足的猫，抬眼向周防望去，抬起小腿轻轻蹭了一下他的腰，仰着头嘲讽：“阁下是只有嘴上的功夫么？”

         周防冷笑，俯下身掐着宗像雪白的大腿将其分开，伸出两指戳进了他的后穴。

         这个妖精——他在第一次见到他时就知道的——就算被他弄死在床上也怨不得别人了吧？

         这么想着，他便抽出了手指，挺身进入了他的后穴。那一刻，两人都发出了一声呻吟，一个是爽的，一个是痛的。甬道与欲望摩擦，快感的电流狠狠地鞭笞着人的身体。

         有什么温热的液体流淌了出来，见血了。

         周防看向宗像，后者正微微蹙着眉，见对方看着自己，点了一下下巴：“继续。”周防缓缓抽动了几下，宗像的喘息愈发急促起来；他终于忍不住，开始飞快地抽插起来。

         宗像也不喊疼，难受了就在周防肩膀上狠狠地咬一口。后者也不在乎这点小伤，只想把身下的这个妖精弄死在床上。

         呻吟声渐渐从宗像口中传了出来，很快便被撞的支离破碎。

         途中，周防将宗像翻了个身，咬住他的后颈，继续顶撞了起来。如果宗像此时还有力气的话，一定会嘲笑他这宛如狮子一般的野兽行径。

         周防在他体内释放的时候，那滚烫的液体烫得宗像一个激灵，不由也释放了出来。周防趴在宗像身上喘息着，随后便有一口没一口地咬着对方光滑的脖颈与肩膀，亲昵而野蛮。

         咬着咬着便咬出了火，宗像翻了个身，注视着那对鎏金色的眼眸。周防俯下身吻住他，同时下身挺动，开始快速地撞击。

         两人双双达到高潮的那一刻，周防抵着宗像的额头，望进他双眼深处。

         他看见，世上最璀璨的花悄然绽放，不凋不败。


	3. Violet Blossoms•紫罗兰开

         将近天明的时候，草薙正站在吧台前擦拭酒杯，然后就看见周防赤裸着上身，只披着一件外套从楼上走下。

         “尊？”草薙刚好奇他怎么这么早就下楼了，却在看到他浑身的情欲气息之后，立刻便噤了声。他此时就像是一头吃饱喝足的雄狮，正慵懒地在自己的领地里踱步。

         周防走到吧台前坐下，问草薙要了一根烟点上，放进嘴里深深吸了一口。草薙打量着他的上身，目光在他肩上凌乱的牙印以及胸前的红痕上一一滑过，开玩笑道：“哪来的小猫这么野？”

         周防没有说话。

         草薙回去继续擦酒杯，突然想起今天唯一在HOMRA住下的外人好像就是那位高岭之花宗像礼司，表情立刻就僵硬了。他抬起头看向正慢悠悠抽烟的某人：“尊，你该不会是……”

         周防懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。

         草薙表情瞬间就精彩了起来：“你打算如何处理？”

         趁人家醉酒把人家给办了，人家酒醒了不弄死你才怪。

         周防瞟了草薙一眼，理所当然地说道：“娶回来。”

         草薙低头去擦酒杯，没有再说话。这下好了，唯一的外人也要变成内人了。

 

         黑夜里的酒吧，暖黄色的灯光下，谁都没有再说话。灰尘颗粒在光线中浮动，一只飞蛾绕着吊灯飞着，时近时远。草薙专心地擦拭着酒杯，手中的布质地柔软。窗外正下着雨，雨滴击打着地面，水坑里荡出圈圈波纹，只是很快便被打散，酒吧在水中的倒影也支离破碎起来。

         烟雾缓缓升起，消散在灯光之中。周防默默地抽完一根烟，便回到楼上。

 

         宗像还在睡。他侧卧着，头发披散在枕头上，脸上的潮红已经完全褪去，在月光下又是一片精致的苍白。他睡得似乎很安稳，无知无觉，一手放在面前搭在枕头上，五指莹白，在月光下像是玉一样，美好得不真实。

         他平时由于眼神锐利过于强势，又漂亮得过分，就给人一种像是刀刃一般危险而锋利的感觉；此时闭上了眼睛在这家小酒吧里安静地睡着，倒更有了一种静美之感。

         周防坐在床边，撩开他侧脸上的发丝，摸了摸他的脸颊。他转头看了一眼窗户，默默地站起身，将厚重的窗帘拉上，隔绝了月光。他随后脱下外套，掀开被子，躺了进去，伸手揽住宗像的腰，也闭上双眼睡去。

 

         周防第二天早上醒来的时候，身旁已经空了。他套上衣服匆匆下楼，草薙一脸无奈地看着他。原来宗像很早就出来了，满脸的阴霾让草薙没敢阻拦。周防听完，靠在吧台上默默地抽了根烟，没有说话。

         正所谓最郁闷的不是你被酒后乱性了对方不肯负责，而是你把人家给酒后乱性了打算负责的时候，发现对方已经走了。

         周防将烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，正打算再往宗像的庄园走一趟的时候，门铃急促而刺耳地响了一声，HOMRA 的大门被人猛地推开，门口的八田一脸焦急：“尊哥！”

         八田做事一向风风火火莽莽撞撞，然而却与此时不太一样。他的衣服沾满了尘土，手臂上带着几道伤痕，神情慌张，还有些气喘吁吁，完全不像是平时HOMRA前锋八尺鸦意气风发的模样。

         伏见一脸阴沉地站在他身后，看上去状态也不太好，背着镰本力夫，后者垂着头，四肢无力，双脚着地，浑身是血，不知是死是活。

         火焰立刻便从周防的拳头上蹿了起来，一只手按上他的肩膀，草薙声音沉静：“尊你冷静一些，你们两个先进来。”随后转头喊道：“艾力克！”

         艾力克闻声赶出，看见镰本的状况也吓了一跳，但还是朝八田伏见两人点点头：“辛苦了，交给我就好了。”与另一人一同将镰本抬了进去。

         “可恶！可恶！可恶！可恶的blood sucker！”八田焦虑的转着圈，随后一把扯住伏见的衣领：“混蛋猴子，要不是你拦着我，他也不会伤成这样！”

         “哈？”伏见俯视着八田，仿佛听到了什么笑话一般，“如果我不拦着你的话，现在你就也跟他一样了啊，单纯的Misaki！”

         “说了不要喊我名字！”八田用力将伏见一推，松开了他的衣领，转头看向周防，“怎么办尊哥？”

         伏见扶住吧台站好，看着八田的身影，脸色愈发阴沉了起来。草薙看到他的眼神，心里惊了一下，不无担忧地开口：“猿比古？”

         伏见一言不发地转身走了。

         草薙看着他的背影，皱了一下眉。

         他当然知道伏见讨厌别人叫他叫得这么亲热，但他如果能像小八田一样坦诚地说出来就好了……

         草薙耸了耸肩：嘛，年轻人嘛，总是会有些别扭的，慢慢就好了。

         而那边，八田已经将事情差不多都说了一遍。

         他们三人从公会接了一个悬赏，进了暗林，并依照线索发现了一座吸血鬼古堡，并且带有“Scepter 4”的标志。然而那座古堡虽然看起来十分地有生活气息，却是空的，里面一个活物都没有。他们无功而返，途中遭遇了袭击。对方身手极为敏捷，他们拼了命才逃出来，却连对方的样子都没有看清。

         说到这里，八田又咬牙切齿了起来。他愤愤地在椅子上坐下，双腿岔开，两手撑着膝盖，过了一会儿端起一杯水仰起头“咕咚咕咚”喝了个干净，抹了一下嘴：“我去看看镰本！”就跑了进去。

         “年轻人啊……”草薙看着八田风风火火的身影这么说了一句，“尊？”却见周防也已经起身朝外走去，闻声摆了一下手，随着门铃的响声消失在了门后。

         “真是的……”草薙无奈地笑着。

 

         宗像早上醒来发现自己满身牙印吻痕再想到昨晚发生的事时的心情自是不必再提，然而他在面对周防时却与平常并无什么区别，令周防不知他到底是太过愤怒以致不愿再提还是完全不在意。

         宗像冷笑地看着坐在一旁的周防，心中虽然因昨晚的事而恼怒，但也明白自己也有责任，不能全怪罪那个野蛮人，不过这个认知反而令他更加不快，面上却波澜不惊：“阁下有何贵干？”

         周防完全没有意识到宗像内心百转千回，只极简练地将事情说了一遍，幸亏宗像思维逻辑以及联想能力强大，不然可能还真不知道他想说什么。

         明白了事情的经过后，宗像低头沉思起来：看起来倒像是趁这个吸血鬼出去狩猎时闯进了他的古堡里，出来的时候古堡主人正好回来……但是他为什么不吸血呢？就算是已经吃饱了也不可能这么轻易就把他们放走……

         抬起头，却见周防目光灼灼地盯着自己，不由一挑眉：“阁下对此事有何看法？”

         周防缓缓开口：“一年前，有个人在暗林里被吸血鬼杀害，当时另有两人离他不远，而他却连呼救都来不及……”

         宗像了然：“阁下怀疑是同一人所为？并非没有可能……”他又低头思索一阵，随后抬头道：“不如阁下与我往他们遇刺的地点走一趟？”

         周防无可无不可地点了点头，宗像见状推了一下眼镜：“只希望阁下不要再迟到才好。”

         周防不由反唇相讥：“你才是，别只顾着喝茶忘记时间。”

 

         第二天一早，宗像走出院子时，便看到红发的男人倚着围墙，双手插在口袋里，微微仰着头正在抽烟，居然不是往常那副无精打采的样子，见到宗像出来朝他“嗯”了一声算是打过招呼，便率先启程。宗像挑了挑眉，对于某人的准时表示讶异，随后微微勾起唇角，跟了上去。

         两人来到镰本力夫遇袭前几人正在探查的古堡。如他们所说，这座古堡极具生活气息，花瓶里的鲜花上带着露水像是新换的；布质的沙发上有着一块凹痕，像是经常有人坐在这里的样子；画室里的油画画了一半，调色盘上的颜料甚至有一些还没完全凝固。

         宗像收回自己触碰颜料的手，掏出一块雪白的手帕仔仔细细地擦拭了一下手指，抬头对刚从楼上下来的周防道：“走吧，这里不会有什么线索了。”

         于是两人便向外走去。宗像示意周防在城堡外停留一会儿，不久后，两人果然立刻遭受了袭击。

         那东西在在周防脸上留下一条血痕的同时，也被周防的火焰击中了一下，暴露了身形——是一抹白色的、有着狐狸头的、游魂状的东西。只是那东西一现即没，只留下一道道白色的残影。

         “袭击他们的，便是这个东西么？”

         宗像说着，张开蓝色的屏障，手握上刀柄：“宗像拔刀！”那东西却是立刻向密林深处逃窜，两人对视一眼，追了上去。

         狐狸游魂动作极其敏捷，无论是周防的火焰还是宗像的天狼星都无法将其击中，于是他们索性不再发动攻击，打算看看这个东西要带他们去什么地方。

         两人追到一座巨大的古堡前，那狐狸游魂却是凭空消失了，也不知进没进那座古堡。二人对视一下，走上前去。

         大门“吱呀”一声开了，声音低涩，在两人进去后便又“哐当”一声关上，像极了许多恐怖故事中女主角所面对的场面。

         这个想法令周防低声笑了一下，引来宗像一记瞪视，便只好压下笑意，懒洋洋地跟在他身后探查这个地方。

         这是一间十分华丽的大殿。鲜红的地毯一路向前铺去，造型繁复的吊灯高高地垂下，前方分别有左右两座楼梯盘旋而上，在二楼处连在一块儿。

         去二楼，去二楼，那里有你想要的东西……

         这个声音在宗像心中鼓动着。他皱着眉压下直接上楼的冲动，极耐心地将一楼检查了一遍。

         这座古堡的主人似乎同样隶属于Scepter 4，并且地位颇高的样子，像是领主一般，而且与之前那座相同的是，这座城堡同样十分具有生活气息，但是却空无一人。

         “一楼什么都没有，上楼吧。”周防道。

         宗像点点头，与周防并肩走上楼梯。

         每一步迈出，他心中的东西仿佛就更加呼之欲出一分。走到楼梯最上一阶时，他不由自主地握紧了刀柄。

         周防注意到他的动作，什么也没说，只是悄悄放慢了脚步。

         两人在二楼转悠了几圈，甚至还上了阁楼一趟，却都没有发现什么重要的东西。而最后剩下的房间便是——主卧室。

         二人对视一眼，一同推开了主卧的门。

         主卧的风格同样华丽。巨大的双人床摆在房间中央，层层叠叠的纱幔垂下，将内部的空间都衬托得旖旎了起来。旁边放着一张木制的圆桌，旁边是一把椅子。那椅子看上去不会太舒服的样子，椅背呈直角，镀了一层金，雕刻精美，铺着红色的天鹅绒。

         宗像觉得那椅子十分熟悉，熟悉到让他想去那上面坐一会儿。

         他上前一步，正巧望进墙上挂着的一面镜子里。

         他看见了自己的眼睛。

         那一刻，他忽然明白了一切，想起了一切。

 

         宗像一直在想，他之前闯入这里的时候，那个吸血鬼为何要多此一举地给他施遗忘咒，既然他有这个能力，直接杀死他岂不是更好？

         直到这一刻。

         他勾起了唇角，一步步朝前走着，皮靴底叩击地面，发出悦耳的声响。

         一步。

         他终于明白他在血猎驻地中总感到自己与那个地方格格不入，故而长居于城郊庄园里，鲜少出门。

         一步。

         他终于明白为何他每次看到淡岛时会有那熟悉却又违和的感觉，却又对她有着莫名的信任。

         一步。

         他终于明白自己为何能违反常理地使用异能，而不是猎人们借助媒介使用的魔法。

         一步。

         他终于明白为何自己昨晚舔舐到周防的血后全身战栗而舒爽的感觉从何而来，为何他险些因此失去理智。

         一步。

         他能感觉到身后人的灼热的视线，宛如芒刺在背，然而他不甚在意。

         宗像在那把椅子上坐下，翘起二郎腿，手肘搁在椅子扶手上，十指在身前交叉。过往的记忆瀑布般倾泻入他的脑海，却依旧无损他此刻的从容。

         他微微抬起头，居高临下地看着周防，黑暗中双眼如同绽放的紫罗兰花一般。

         “欢迎来到，我的领地，周防。”


	4. The Embrace•初拥

         “果然是blood sucker啊，”周防勾起了嘴角，火焰在双手上缓缓燃烧，“我第一次见到你这家伙就怀疑了。”

         宗像微笑了起来：“阁下的确难得地拥有过一次正常人的智商。”

         “哼。”周防冷哼一声，拳头夹杂着烈焰向那人冲去。宗像坐在椅子上纹丝不动，青色的护罩出现在两人中间，与赤色的火焰相接，发出“滋滋”的声响。

         在这谁也奈何不了谁的境地里，一股渴望突然袭上宗像的心头。

         血。

         他要血。

 

         作为宗像的能力，遗忘咒无疑是很强大的，强大到能够令人暂时摆脱自己的本能。这个咒语令宗像忘记自己身为吸血鬼的事实将近半年之久——也就是说，他有将近半年没有进食过了。

         宗像缓缓起身，目光在周防的脖颈上流连着。周防一看他的表情就知道怎么回事，嘴角翘起：“渴血了？”

         宗像走到他身前，伸手抓住了他的衣领：“阁下身上的烟味真是令在下闻之作呕。”

         周防完全没有要阻止的意思：“不要太口是心非了，宗像。”

         宗像冷哼一声，一口咬住了周防的侧颈，尖利的牙齿狠狠地刺进皮肤，用舌头舔去流出的血液。

         被宗像咬住的地方在一开始的疼痛过去后，随之而来的是一种痒而酥麻的感觉。被宗像吸食血液的感觉很微妙，周防看着自己眼前一截白皙的脖颈如此想道，随后便狠狠地咬了上去。

         他同样渴望他的血，与生理需求无关。只是简单地想要吸食这个人的血液，想把他吸干，把他嚼碎，一口一口地吞下去。

         在这间华丽而阴暗的卧室里，他们拥抱着彼此，吸食着彼此的血液，仿佛不将对方置于死地就不罢休一样。

         不知过了多久，宗像推开周防，嘴角勾起，缓缓舔舐着嘴角：“您真是比在下还要像一个吸血鬼呢。”随后垂下眼眸似乎在思索：“希望阁下血液中的尼古丁含量不要太多才好……”

         “宗像。”

         “嗯？”

         “闭嘴。”

 

         “什么？那个家伙是吸血鬼？十束先生的死跟他是不是有关系！”HOMRA酒吧里，八田情绪激动地大声喊道，说完拿着滑板就要往外冲，被神情阴郁的伏见抓住后领拎了回来，“臭猴子你干什么！”

         周防坐在沙发上抽烟，隔着烟雾看伏见与八田争吵，想起宗像吸完血后的表情心里还觉得好笑，也不知道自己的血里是不是真有尼古丁的味道。

         他对宗像有欲望，自那一夜之后一直都有，并且不光是旖旎的那一种。

         他不希望宗像以那样亲昵的姿势去吸食别人的血液，不希望他将那雪白的、极其适合啃咬并留下齿痕的脖颈暴露在别人眼下。

         他想要占有那个家伙。

         这欲望来得太可怕也太深沉，然而周防尊并不在意。

 

         “尊？”

         清脆的少女音在酒吧里响起，顿时所有男人都停下了动作，看向那个从楼上走下的女孩。

         女孩看起来十一二岁的样子，一头银白色长发，棕红色双眼（官方说是偏红的淡紫色，但我觉得描写出来会很鬼畜，所以改动了一下……），皮肤苍白。她穿着暗红色的小洋裙、同色小皮鞋以及白色丝袜，手里拿着缀着白色蕾丝花边的小洋伞。

         这个哥特风打扮的女孩面无表情，看着周防，整个人都毫无生气，精致漂亮得像一个洋娃娃。

         “嗯？”周防叼着烟，微微抬起头看着她。

         “安娜！”没等女孩再开口，八田率先叫了起来，“你醒了啊！你饿不饿？”

         安娜转身看向吧台的方向，轻轻摇了摇头：“不过我想吃翔平做的蛋包饭。”

         “好，没问题。”赤城翔平笑眯眯地走向厨房，“还要很多很多的番茄酱对不对？”

         安娜点点头，双眼亮了起来。

 

         Scepter 4的古堡里。

         “淡岛君，请进来吧，我知道你在那里。”

         宗像的话刚说完，淡岛便推开门走了进来，右手放在胸前深深一鞠躬：“宗像大人。”

         宗像依旧保持着之前的姿势未动：“我不在的时候，那家伙都做了些什么？”

         “他袭击了许多吸血鬼和人类，但从不吸食血液，袭击对象也没有共同特点。”

         “你们调查出他是什么东西了么？”

         “是。他本来是人类，似乎在做一些关于生物的研究，后来被山野妖怪管狐侵占了神智，但并未完全侵占，所以一直有些神智混乱。”

         “管狐，还真有这种东西啊……”宗像自言自语道，随后勾起嘴角，“不过，这就能解释为什么他不吸血了……”

         那个东西，原来是从人类变成的啊……

         “室长，那我们接下来？”淡岛请示道。

         “先按兵不动，看看那东西要做什么，”宗像吩咐，“然后调查这个人当年做的事。”

         “是！”

 

         安娜安静地坐在吧台前吃着蛋包饭，鲜红色的番茄酱向血一样被淋在食物上。其他人仍旧高声讨论着宗像礼司身为吸血鬼一事，安娜咽下最后一口饭，用洁白的绢丝手帕擦拭了一下嘴角，随后喃喃道：“礼司……吗？”

         “安娜？”草薙没听清她说什么，疑惑地开口。

         “出云。”安娜抬头，“我想见一见，礼司。”

         草薙放下手中的高脚酒杯：“能告诉我为什么吗？毕竟……那边最近很危险，你知道的。”

         “我见过他。”安娜低声说着。

         草薙怔了一下。

         安娜说的当然不是物理上的会面。她有预言的能力，她说的“见过”是指看到过有关宗像的预言。

         “他会与HOMRA有很大的联系。”安娜又说。

         草薙思考了一会儿，又看了看周防，最后点头道：“好，那么一会儿我跟你一起……”

         “我去吧。”草薙话还没说完，就被伏见打断了。

         草薙看着他阴郁的神色，又看了看仍旧在于其他人高谈阔论完全没有注意到这边的八田，想着让伏见出去走走也好，并且他行事稳重，应该不会出什么岔子，便点了点头：“好，路上小心。”

         伏见跟在安娜身后出了HOMRA的大门。他握紧了拳头，心中郁结之气难去：美咲……

 

         黑暗中，坐在椅子上的宗像缓缓睁开了双眼：“一个吸血鬼，和一个人类？”他起身，轻轻一挥手，桌上的蜡烛便都亮了起来。随后，他转身缓步向外走去。

         古堡前，安娜打着小洋伞，微微抬起头看着宗像，伏见跟在她身后，也不动声色地打量着他。

         宗像微笑道：“这里没有阳光，阁下不必打伞了。”

         安娜抿着嘴看了宗像一会儿，低头安静地收起了伞，期间宗像一直微笑地看着她。待安娜将伞收好之后，他又开口道：“进去说吧。”稍稍鞠躬：“女士优先。”

         伏见别过头，表情十分不好地“啧”了一声。

 

         木制的长桌，宗像与安娜分坐两端，皆是坐姿端正背挺得笔直，伏见则单手撑着头坐在一边。

         复古的金属烛台上，三根细长的蜡烛上火焰正安静地燃烧着。

         ——不，或许不应该说复古，它可能本身就很古老。

         “想必阁下就是栉名安娜了。”宗像的笑容恰到好处，既不让人感觉过于热络，也不令人觉得被冷落。

         他带着这样的微笑，在华丽且被烛光充满的房间里，若是再拿上一支长长的烟斗，便是十足的中世纪欧洲上流社会绅士气质了。

         “嗯。”安娜点点头，随后问道，“礼司……礼司你是怎么看尊的？”

         宗像推了推眼镜：“阁下为什么要问这个呢？”

         “我的能力是预言。”安娜看着桌面，轻声说，随后她抬起头来看着宗像，“HOMRA……尊的未来里有你。”

         房间里安静无声，烛火跳动了一下，光影摇曳，这句话在人的耳边回荡着。

         他的未来里有你。

         宗像微微一怔，随后微笑了起来：“哦呀，那这还真是荣幸。”

         安娜静静地看着他，双眼里古井不波，展现出的是比许多成年人更甚的沉静。

         宗像渐渐收敛了笑容，双手手肘搁在桌面上，十指相交在身前：“那么，阁下此次前来想要说的是什么呢？”

         两人便在这房间里交谈着，皆是面色平静语气平缓，好像说的不是什么大不了的事，而在一旁听着的伏见反倒渐渐坐直了身体，然后，一脸不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

 

         “今天与阁下的交谈十分愉快，感谢阁下能来。”宗像起身，说着公式化的语言，随后邀请道，“阁下是否需要用餐？听说您是素食者，在下特意准备了鹿血。”

         “不用了，”安娜摇头，“我还是尽快回去吧，不然他们会担心的。”

         “也好，”宗像点头，“那么请阁下路上小心。”

         这时，伏见站起了身，看着宗像，口中却对安娜道：“我有点事情想跟他说，你可以先出去一下吗？”

         安娜看了看伏见又回头看了一眼宗像，似乎意识到了什么，点点头，跳下椅子，拿起靠在桌子上的小洋伞，走了出去，顺手关上了门。

         宗像看着伏见：“那么，阁下想要与我说什么？”

 

         安娜站在门口拿着小洋伞，看着地面，静静地等候着。过一会儿开门的声音响起，她抬头：“猿……你是？”

         “我叫淡岛世理。”金发的女子如是说道，“暂且就由我护送阁下回去罢，伏见君一时走不开。”

 

         “那么，最后确认一遍……”宗像低头看着躺在浴缸里的伏见，“阁下已经决定了？”

         “嗯，”伏见说道，然后加了一句，“别啰嗦了。”

         闻言，宗像笑了起来，露出了一直隐藏在嘴唇后的尖牙。他背光而立，居高临下地看着那个人类，双眼亮起，仿佛有一抹红光一闪而过，黑色的风衣无风自动，在伏见看来，简直就像是将要享用祭坛上的人类的恶魔一样——而那个祭坛上的人类就是他。

         宗像抓起伏见的手，咬上了他手腕上的动脉血管，吮吸着其中欢快流淌着的血液。伏见皱了一下眉，没有进行任何抵抗。

         这个过程不知持续了多久，失血令伏见全身冰冷，无力地躺在浴缸里，全身都是冷汗，微微喘息着。而那个恶魔依旧不知餍足地吸着他的血，令他怀疑他是否想要就此将他吸成人干。他想自己此时的面色一定苍白极了，大概跟吸血鬼已经没有太大区别。手腕上的疼痛已经麻木，他开始有些神志不清，并且极度口渴，头顶的吊灯在他眼中也模糊了起来。

         他觉得自己快要昏迷过去了，然而想起那个正吸着他血的家伙之前说的话：“还请阁下全程保持清醒，不然可是会丧命的。”他用尽全身最后一分力气掐了一下自己的大腿。疼痛令他稍微清醒了一些，可是很快他又昏昏欲睡起来。

         难道……我真的撑不过去？

         Misaki……

         MisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisaki……

         就在他正疯狂地想着那个橘红色头发的少年时，有什么东西滴在了他的嘴唇上。他聚焦瞳孔看过去。那是一截雪白的手腕，动脉处被划开了一道伤口，血液正缓缓涌出。

         原来不知什么时候血液的吸食已经结束了。

         伏见伸出舌头，舔去嘴唇上的血。那味道令他不太适应，可此时不允许他拒绝。那截手腕却在此时离开了他的视线，过了一会儿后，取而代之的是一个金属的器皿，里面装满了血。

         极度的口渴令他痛饮着其中的鲜血，并有些自嘲地想着：他以后的食物大概都会是这个味道了吧……

         金属的器皿“哐啷”一声掉到了地上，伏见面色痛苦地蜷缩在浴缸里。他听见浴室的门被关上，而此时房间里除他之外再也没有一个活物。无边的孤寂以及恐慌席卷了他的全身，随之而来的还有一股燥热。

         与之前的冰冷不同的是，他觉得自己全身都滚烫了起来，而这一切的来源便是他喝下去的血。那血仿佛没有按照食道的规划流进他的胃里，反而自说自话地进了血管，并且极其蛮横地在他体内横冲直撞着。

         他觉得自己全身都热得不行，无名之火不知从哪里开始燃烧，仿佛要将他整个人烧成灰烬。

         啧……灰烬可是连人干都不如啊……

         痛苦的呻吟声从他口中传出，那疼痛越来越剧烈，他的叫喊声也越来越大，整座古堡都回荡着令人心悸的咆哮声。

         到了后半夜，声音渐渐息了。浴室中，一双眼睛缓缓睁开。

         一抹红光一闪而过。

tbc.


	5. What makes you beautiful•情动

         “十分感谢你能送安娜回来。”草薙笑眯眯地对淡岛道着谢。

         “不必，”淡岛面无表情道，“我只是服从命令而已。”随后抬头：“既然她已经安全抵达，那么我就回去复命了。”说完，转身便要离开。

         “请等一下，”草薙将他叫住，微笑着道，“不喝一杯么？淡岛小姐。”

         淡岛回头，冷淡地道：“在这种连红豆泥都没有的酒吧里就不必了。”

         草薙面色一僵，随后有些无奈地整理了一下自己领口，从吧台后走出在淡岛面前一鞠躬，笑意温柔：“那么，不知在下是否有这个荣幸，邀请这位美丽的女士共进晚餐呢？”

 

         看着这样一个帅气的男人在自己面前弯腰无疑令淡岛十分心花怒放，于是她便随着草薙来到了这家久负盛名的西餐厅。

         当然，来之前，她去换了套衣服。这位优雅的吸血鬼女士可不会穿着制服就走进西餐厅，那可是十分失礼且没有风度的。

         餐厅里放着优美而缓慢的纯音乐，身穿白衬衫燕尾服的服务生背脊挺得笔直，单手举着托盘，在各桌之间穿梭着，步伐沉稳。客人的交谈也都是窃窃私语，无人大声喧哗，整个氛围都宁静而平和。

         “淡岛小姐，不知道这次我是否能知道你的全名？”草薙微笑着问。

         淡岛依旧面若冰霜，白金色的头发垂在肩上。她微微颔首：“淡岛世理。”

         “小世理啊……”草薙笑得弯起了眼眸。他静静看着对方的脸庞与神态，只觉得心跳越来越快，不由自主地开口：“小世理，我……”

         “要尝尝吗？”淡岛将一个小碟推到草薙面前，打断了他的话。

         “当然！”草薙想也没想就这么回答道，并拿起了勺子。

         此后他再也不想碰红豆泥。

 

       “你说什么？猴子那家伙……”八田听到安娜的话后，整个人都愣住了，随后他一拳砸在吧台上，低着头，“那个叛徒……”

         “八田先生，你这样草薙先生回来会骂你的。”伤势刚刚痊愈的镰本站在一旁道。

         周防坐在三人沙发的当中，身体向后仰着，双臂伸开放在靠背上，叼着烟吞云吐雾，看着天花板，不知道在想些什么。安娜坐在他旁边，双手捧着一大杯果汁，小口小口地喝着。

         八田握紧了拳头，全身都因愤怒或是什么其他的原因而微微颤抖着。他要紧紧地咬着牙，呼吸声越来越大，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。终于，他仿佛是无法忍受一般将滑板往地上狠狠一砸，踩上去推开门蹿了出去：“我要去找那个混蛋问清楚！”

         “八田先生！”镰本想要叫住八田却只是徒劳无功，回头看向周防，“尊先生……”

         “啊。”周防应了一声，声音低沉。随后他缓缓起身，双手插在口袋里，微微佝偻着背，就要出门，却被安娜拉住了衣角，回头看着那个小女孩：“啊？”他看着神色坚定的安娜，不耐烦地道：“我知道了。”

 

         伏见醒来的时候发现自己正置身于浴缸里，全身都浸泡在水里，只有头部露出了水面。窗外夜色正浓，浴室里的灯也灭着，四周漆黑一片，他却将一切都看得清清楚楚。

         他缓缓站起身，被他带起来的水发出“哗啦啦”的响声。他看着自己的手，苍白的颜色；试着握了一下，充满着力量。

         真的变成那个东西了啊……

         那个家伙最痛恨的东西——

         Blood sucker。

         他跨出浴缸，将湿掉的衣服脱了个干净，把浴缸里的水放掉，然后冲了个澡。随后，他不意外地在架子上发现了一套干净的、叠得整整齐齐的衣服。

         还真像宗像礼司的作风。伏见看着镜子里身穿一身深蓝色制服的自己这样想着。随后，他闻到了一股香甜的气味。那气味来源于他手边一个精致的碗里。

         是血。

         那东西对现如今的他有着致命的吸引力。

         他拿起了那个碗放到唇边，竟发现自己的手有一丝颤抖。他皱着眉，“啧”了一声，然后毫不犹豫地将碗里的东西一饮而尽。

 

         “晚上好，伏见君，感觉如何？”同样穿着深蓝色制服的男人坐在桌子后面问道，不待他回答，又说，“墙角的钟坏了，请你帮忙修一下吧。”

         伏见“啧了一声，似乎已经能预见到自己以后被压榨的生活。

         宗像不知突然想到了些什么，推了推眼镜，道：“对了，伏见君，有个小分队正在外调查管狐一事，请你去协助他们吧。”

         “是。”伏见应了一声，转身向外走去。

         啧，果然很会使唤人呐。

         宗像看着伏见的背影，镜片一闪。

 

         八田冲出来之后才想起自己根本不知道要去哪里找那家伙。

         “可恶可恶可恶！”八田踩着滑板，恶狠狠地说着，随后有些丧气地低下了头，“回去肯定要被说教……”然后又握起了拳头：“一定要找到那家伙！”

         当他千辛万苦找到伏见的时候，后者正穿着深蓝色的制服，跟其他几个与他一样打扮的家伙在一起说着什么。

         一群吸血鬼。

         八田当即额上青筋暴起，抡起棒球棍：“猴子！”

         伏见抬头，伸出手以小臂接下这一棍，微微扬起头，嘴角勾起，神色兴奋：“Misaki……”

         “说了不要叫我名字！”八田踩着滑板缓冲了一下，再度向前，又是一棍向伏见砸去，“你这个混蛋！为什么要背叛尊哥！”

         “整天尊哥尊哥的烦死了……”伏见侧身躲过这一棍，神情当即就阴沉了下来。

         “HOMRA的八尺鸦……”旁边有一人认出了八田，眉头微微皱了起来。

         八田美咲，别称八尺鸦，作为一名猎人，虽然不过初出茅庐，但因其悍不畏死的精神，制服过不少吸血鬼，名头很响，为HOMRA一大战将。

         伏见拦住了身旁人要上前的脚步，眼里神色莫名：“我一个人来就好了。”

         旁人见他神色，点了点头：“那我们去前面一点的地方等你，你快点过来，宗像大人让我们不要跟猎人多做纠缠。”

         伏见也不知有没有听见，只是紧紧盯着八田，嘴角缓缓咧开：“伏见，紧急拔刀！”

         “可恶！”八田踩着滑板又冲了上来，棒球棍高高举起，“你到底为什么要成为该死的Blood Sucker啊！”

 

         与此同时，古堡里。

         周防推开门，走进宗像的书房里——这座古堡自带魔法阵，他只成功破坏了一面墙体，就不得不规规矩矩地开门进来。

         “哦呀，这不是HOMRA的周防尊嘛？”宗像微笑，“难道阁下连敲门这种最基本的礼仪也不知道么？”

         “别啰嗦。”周防不咸不淡地说了一句，随后在沙发上坐了下来，身体向前倾，手臂搁在膝盖上。他抬起头，盯着宗像含笑的双眼：“对于那个管狐，你们知道多少？”

         宗像向后靠在了椅背上，双手十指在身前交叉，脸上笑容不变：“阁下为何认为在下会将情报无偿地告诉您呢？”

         周防嗤笑：“别装了，宗像。安娜都告诉我了，光凭你们杀不死那东西。”同时心里默默地想着：他今天似乎比往常看起来更虚弱一些……

         宗像神色不变，只是推了推眼镜：“看起来阁下知道的也不少。”微微沉吟了一下，缓缓开口：“那家伙曾经是人类……”

 

         管狐曾经是个人类，不知做了什么，被山野妖怪侵占身体变成了管狐——可以说既不是活的，也不是死的。他的记忆应该已经很残破了，然而似乎还没有忘记自己生前要做的事，且行事更加张狂大胆。

         对于这么一个人不人鬼不鬼的东西，宗像礼司本是不会关注的——直到管狐杀死了楠原刚，而且楠原是因他而死。

         Scepter 4大肆出动，搜寻这个东西，甚至惊动了血猎公会。而即便如此，那个东西也没有露出行迹，隐藏得很好——要么是有什么特殊的藏身点，要么就是有什么特殊的能力。

         人类与吸血鬼之间的历史血腥而漫长，Scepter 4的行动打破了其间的平衡，双方很快就起了冲突，最后还是吸血鬼始祖阿道夫·K·威斯曼与血猎公会会长国常路大觉一同出面才将事件平息。

         然而宗像不会善罢甘休，也不会再去打破人类与吸血鬼之间的平衡破坏规矩，因此便对自己施展了遗忘咒，抹去自己身为吸血鬼的记忆，进入人类社会——没有他在，管狐肯定按捺不住，很快便会再次出来兴风作浪。果不其然，管狐现身，杀害了许多人类与吸血鬼——包括十束多多良。

         而此时，宗像已伪装成了血猎的身份，调查管狐事件，却被其发现，将他引到了自己的古堡，令遗忘咒失效。

         “管狐身后肯定另有其人，以它那残破的智慧是想不到这么多的。”宗像最后这样下结论道。

         虽然身份的提前暴露令他十分不悦，但在此期间，Scepter 4的其他人调查到了关于管狐的不少信息，他也就不纠结了。

         舍身为饵，不过如是。

         “那么，合作愉快？”周防站了起来，居高临下地看着宗像。

         宗像嘴角勾起，尖牙微微露出，不甘示弱地起身，骄矜而傲慢：“希望如此，野蛮人周防尊。”

 

         八田无力地躺在地上，大口喘着气，累得一根手指都动不了。棒球棍被扔到了一边，滑板倒扣着，HOMRA的红色标志上染着尘土。

         另一边的伏见也没好到哪里去，早没了吸血鬼高傲的派头，双眼紧紧地盯着躺在地上的人，他心心念念的人。

         他拖着身子，缓步走到八田旁边，伏下身体，双手撑在八田头两侧，俯视着身下的人。

         他看着八田的脖颈，仿佛能看到其下的血管，能听到血液带着无与伦比的生命力与活力欢快奔腾的声音。他不禁露出了獠牙。

         Misaki的血，一定很甜吧……

         这么想着，伏见俯身咬上八田的侧颈。

         “唔……混蛋猴子你滚开！”

         伏见压制住八田反抗的动作，用力吸吮着甜美的血液。

         他像一个刚走出沙漠的人，疯狂的饮用着甘霖。

         想要……想要更多……要不，干脆把Misaki也变成吸血鬼吧？

         这种念头一旦出现便不可收拾，宛如水草一般在伏见的心里疯长，他的目光甚至已经开始在自己的手腕上徘徊。

         把Misaki也变成吸血鬼，让他永远待在自己身边，让他眼里只有自己。

         每天都饮用他甘甜的血，再用自己的血液把他喂饱，让他全身都是自己的气味……

 

         “还是劝你不要这么做为妙。”

         听到这个声音，伏见立刻便停止了吸血的动作，从八田身上起来，神情阴郁地看着面带微笑的宗像……以及跟在他身后的周防。

         “进行初拥的难度是很大的。”宗像推了推眼镜，“不仅要掌控好吸血的量——太少了无法成功接收新的血液，太多人就会直接因失血过多而死去，并且还要掌握好将血喂给他的时机，早了晚了都会出麻烦。就算是掌控得完美无缺，人类也有一定几率死去。就算是成功了，如果新生儿自己意志力不够坚定的话，也会在吸食第一口人类的血液之前死去。”他顿了一下，道：“吸血鬼虽然拥有漫长接近无限的寿命，但人口量却一直不大——甚至不到人类的十分之一，因为我们发展新的成员的难度极大，每个新生儿的出现都是技术与运气的结合。”也因此才会有那条吸血鬼不得同类相残的铁律。

         “所以，伏见君，”宗像下定论道，“如果你现在对他进行初拥的话，他有九成的几率会直接死去。”

         伏见握紧了拳头，低头看了一眼已因失血过多而昏迷的八田，随后一声不吭地向小组成员与他约好的聚集点走去。

         周防全程一句话都没有说，没有询问一句他成为吸血鬼的原因，仿佛完全不放在心上一般，令他烦躁到了极点。

         宗像看了周防一眼：“那么就麻烦阁下将贵组的人带回去了，留在这里的话大概会被啃到骨头都不剩。”

         周防哼笑一声：“闻到这么浓烈的味道，就算是你也忍不住了吧。”缓缓走上前。

         宗像没有动。他的脸上毫无表情。他看着周防一步步走到他面前，一动不动地看着他。他的目光停留在周防的侧颈处。

         他的双眼一点点亮了起来，嘴角缓缓勾起。

         他抱住周防，低下头轻轻舔舐着他侧颈处的皮肤。舌头带来的触感令周防的呼吸一下就急促了起来。

         在那些古老的吸血鬼故事里，这个神秘而美丽的种族做的事情都是带有情欲意味的，所以才有那么多姑娘心甘情愿地奉献上鲜血。

         周防抚摸着已将尖牙刺入他血管的宗像的背，随后揪着他的头发把他拉起与他接吻。

         血腥味在彼此的口中弥漫开来，两人疯狂地舔舐着对方的口腔，两条舌头勾在一起舞蹈，手紧紧扣着对方的背部或是后脑。

         一吻完毕后，两人皆是呼吸急促，双眼发亮地看着对方。

         “宗像……”周防发出邀请。

         宗像舔了舔微微红肿的嘴唇，翘起嘴角促狭地笑了：“在下还有要事处理，就此别过。”说完，转身离去。

         却因周防那一瞬间的表情而止不住地微笑。

 

         HOMRA酒吧。

         刚回来不久的草薙听说了事情的经过，看着身上带伤神情恹恹坐在一旁的八田，又看了看自家坐在沙发上抽烟满脸写着“别来烦我”的大将，最后看了看专心致志降低自己存在感的镰本，叹了口气。

         他将烟在烟灰缸里摁灭，开始开导八田：“小八田，你真的接受不了伏见变成了吸血鬼？”

         “当然接受不了！”八田头都没回，兀自坐在那里生闷气。

         “那么安娜呢？”草薙问道。

         “啊？”八田一下愣住了，抬头看着草薙。

         “安娜本来也是人类，现在变成了吸血鬼，你讨厌她吗？”

         “不不不当然不会！”八田一下站了起来，摆着手。

         “那你为什么会接受不了伏见君呢？”

         “安娜是不一样的啊！她也是受害者！”

         草薙笑了，直视八田的双眼：“不是‘安娜是不一样的’，应该是‘伏见是不一样的’吧？”

         因为他是不一样的，所以对他有着更高的期许。

         八田当即愣在了原地。

         “你好好想一想吧。”草薙淡淡抛下一句话，转身准备去看看安娜睡了没，身后传来八田的话：“可是……可是就算他是不同的，他也不能背叛我和尊哥啊！”

         草薙笑了笑，不置可否，心里却突然想起那个面冷心热的女子来。

         啊，春天到了呢。


	6. A ring on your neck, a ring on your finger•项圈，戒指

         吸血鬼都是独来独往的生物，但这条规则在宗像这里好像不适用。周防抽着烟，看着一群穿蓝色制服的吸血鬼这样想道。

         “宗像大人请您过去一趟。”好脾气的秋山又重复了一遍之前的话。

         八田的目光在这群人里绕了一圈，没有看到某个家伙后，不知是失望还是松了口气，随后一脸戒备地望着他们：“尊哥，我们跟你一起去！”

         “宗像大人只请了周防尊一个人。”秋山道。

         安娜坐在吧台前捧着一个大玻璃杯小口小口地喝着饮料，那饮料的颜色像血一般。

         “我知道了。”周防起身，揉了揉自己的头发，无精打采道，“走吧。”

         “但是尊哥！”八田激动地跳了起来，“他们……这帮蓝衣服的Blood Sucker，说不定有什么阴谋！”

         秋山回头看了他一眼，没有说话。

         一直站在吧台后擦杯子的草薙终于忍不住笑了：“小八田，他们就算真有什么阴谋，也不会这么光明正大地来的。”

 

         周防到的时候宗像似乎刚刚睡醒——也对，太阳才落下不久，属于这些生物的时间才刚刚开始，倒是难为那几个去请他过来的人起个大早了。

         宗像还坐在床上——他居然睡床，安娜大部分时间更偏好睡在棺材里——他坐在床上，穿着深蓝色丝绸质地的睡袍，从领口里伸出的一截脖颈洁白如玉。他摸索着放在床头的眼镜戴上了，随后才看见自说自话推门而入的周防，露出一个笑意：“哦呀，这不是HOMRA的周防尊么？”

         卧室里厚厚的窗帘拉着隔绝了月光，只有几根蜡烛带来一点光。宗像坐在暗处，紫罗兰色的双眼亮得勾魂掠魄——一如他初见他的那一天一样。

         周防没有说话，房间里静悄悄的。宗像掀开被子下了床，饮血的渴望袭上了他的大脑。

         吸血鬼确实渴血，但大概没有哪一个会像他一样，一见到某个人就想要他的血，简直就跟中毒了一样。

         明明，那个人的血里全都是劣质尼古丁的气味。

         哦呀，亲爱的宗像，您难道不知道尼古丁可是致瘾的么？

         作为一名吸血鬼，宗像无疑想要抱住周防狠狠地吮吸他的血液，兴致上来了来一发也说不定——吸血鬼就是这种身体放荡而感情冰冷的生物；然而作为宗像礼司，他本人已经理智到了近乎残酷的地步，绝不会允许这种行为出现在自己身上。因此，他十分镇定地起身，迈开步子向浴室走去：“请阁下小坐片刻。”

         他再出来的时候已经换好了Scepter 4的蓝色制服，头发梳得整整齐齐，面带微笑，脸色依旧苍白，精神看上去却比刚才好了许多，大概是在浴室里进食过了——这种茹毛饮血的生物，只要吸血就能满足了。

         周防一边这么想着，一边在对方的手势示意下跟在人身后向外走去。

 

         宗像领着他来到了地下室。宗像古堡地下室却不是周防想象中那样黑暗而血腥的地方，反而，这里的哥特风装潢十分高雅别致，被当做一个比较隐蔽的会客厅使用。房间中央一张大桌子，四周整整齐齐地摆放着几把椅子，座位及靠背上都覆盖着暗红色的天鹅绒。

         真是个典型的吸血鬼的房间，果然是十分无趣的人。周防百无聊赖地这么想着，随意拉开了一把椅子，大大咧咧地坐下。

         宗像对于他十分不雅的坐姿没有作出任何评价，坐到了他对面，拿出了一沓资料——说真的，周防看到这厚厚一沓纸张的时候还有点惊讶，他本以为这种仿佛是活在中世纪一般的生物只会用羊皮纸和鹅毛笔来书写。

         宗像沉静的语声在房间内响起：“近日，Scepter 4成员找到了一处实验室旧址，怀疑与管狐有关，具体资料在这里。”

         周防闻言，接过资料随便翻了翻只顾着看图，除了看到一个白发少年的正面及侧面照之外，还有几幅实验室旧址的速写图——宗像礼司手下能人不少。

         周防得出了这个结论，将资料随意地往桌上一扔，雪白的纸张随着他的动作呈扇形散开。他双腿交叠，语调慵懒：“你跟我说这个做什么？”打断了宗像欲出口的话，身体微微前倾：“别跟我扯那些没用的‘合作伙伴消息共享’之类的，你不是那种人。”

         宗像笑了起来：“合作伙伴之间消息当然要共享……那阁下是否已经想到了原因呢？”

         周防抬头直视他双眼：“那个地方在血猎驻地里。”

         “没错，”宗像点头，很干脆地说出了自己的条件，“我提供给阁下具体位置，由阁下带我进去，从中所得的任何成果，双方共享。”

         “成交。”

         “不过话说回来，宗像，我很好奇……带我过来的那些人是怎么进到驻地里面去的？”

         “那是秋山君的能力，能够将一定数量的吸血鬼伪装成人类，并能够短时间内在阳光下行走，然而这个能力有所限制，只对千年以下的吸血鬼有效，所以无法掩盖在下的气息……不然还轮得到阁下来交易么？”

         “你的能力是什么？”

         “本次交易中在下没有告知阁下这则信息的义务，周防。”

         “哈，唯利是图的家伙。”

         “彼此彼此。”

 

         血猎驻地是血猎公会于城市中划出的一片地盘，以公会为中心，面积不大，但麻雀虽小五脏俱全，住宅区娱乐会所医疗设施等一应俱全，主要供血猎及家属居住。

         由于吸血鬼猎人们大多持有杀伤力武器，因此不被允许在城市内驻地之外的地区居住，也是由于这条规定，驻地内的猎人密集度惊人地高，所以作为一名活了千年的吸血鬼，宗像要进入这片区域，在没有特殊措施的情况下，只能由周防做掩护了。

         “哟，尊哥！”

         周防在血猎中间也颇有名气，走在驻地上有不少人与他打招呼，只是都不免好奇地多看两眼走在他身后全身笼罩在黑色斗篷里的人。

         这么热的天，裹得那么严实，不怕闷死吗？

         还是说……这其实是个畏光的Blood Sucker？

         这么想着，就有人问出了口：“尊哥，你身后这是？”

         周防勾了勾嘴角，转过身看了宗像一眼，随后抬手一把掀开了他黑色的兜帽。

         清晨的阳光并不十分强烈，但他的脸上还是瞬间就出现了大片的烧伤，可怖的伤痕与周围白皙光滑的皮肤形成鲜明对比。他脸上没什么表情，看了问话的那人一眼，就又戴上了兜帽遮住阳光。

         他身上吸血鬼的气息太浓，左右也躲不过去，不如就这样摊开比较好。

         虽然只是一瞬，但也足够让一名资深吸血鬼猎人明白这个披着斗篷的家伙的种族了。

         “周防？”几乎是看到的那一瞬间，他拔出了腰间的手枪对准宗像，用眼角瞥向周防，表情冷峻地发问，“你这是什么意思？”

         许多人都因与吸血鬼有血海深仇才成为一名血猎，此时看到一个Blood Sucker在驻地里堂而皇之地行走，自然不会轻易放过。

         宗像按上了剑柄。

         气氛一瞬间剑拔弩张。

         太阳已经出来了，这里又是一个连屋檐上都要镀点银的地方，真要打起来，会对他极其不利。

         周防向侧面迈开一步，正好用半个身体挡住宗像。他懒洋洋地看了对面的人一眼，稍稍侧身，抬手伸进宗像斗篷的领口里，撩开他的头发，将领子往下拉了一些。

         一个黑色的皮质项圈套在那截雪白的脖颈上。

         对面的人迟疑了一下：“是……是你豢养的吸血鬼？”

         人类与吸血鬼虽是天敌，但也有活捉对方进行饲养而不杀害的情况。被吸血鬼捕获的人类被称为“血奴”，顾名思义，为吸血鬼提供新鲜的血液进行食用；而人类饲养吸血鬼也有各种各样的作用，除了送上手术台研究敌人弱点之外，由于这个种族漂亮的外表以及极其强大的自愈能力，很多都被当做宠物豢养，既能够观赏，有时还能够用来泄愤。

         周防收回了手，从鼻腔里发出了一声“嗯”，算是承认了。

         那人放下了枪，又看了宗像两眼：“管好他。”说完就转身走了。

         宗像放开按在剑柄上的手，面色冰冷：“阁下这是什么意思？”

         他看得清清楚楚，周防侧过身的时候，项圈一半藏在他袖子里一半被他的手掌挡住，正好让对方看不到，然后在伸进他领口的那一瞬间，他用一种极快的手法将那个该死的环套在了他的脖子上，再撩开他的头发，才造成了那东西本来就在那里的假象。

         不过即使是这样，身上带着这种东西，说明早有预谋。

         “单身多年练出的手速。”周防面无表情地说道。

         “周防，这个笑话并不好笑。”宗像不肯轻易放过他。他脸上的表情很阴沉，双眼在兜帽的阴影下发着紫色的冷光，不是平时风度翩翩的贵族模样。

         这可是难得一见的景致。无论是这个家伙遗忘咒解开前亦或是解开后，都是一副不为外物所动的模样，笑容冷漠疏离，用词谦逊语气却透着一股子高傲，这样人性化的负面情绪可真是难得。

         周防突然想再逗弄他一下。

         他目光下移，准确地捉住了宗像藏在宽大斗篷里的手抬起，用自己的手为那只白皙修长的手挡住阳光。他摩挲着对方的无名指：“那如果我在这里套上一个环，你会高兴一些么？”

         宗像似乎看出来了对方在耍他，脸色更加阴沉，一把甩开了他的手，向前走去，只留给他一个背影。

         周防站在阳光里，从口袋里摸出烟盒抽出根烟，点上后叼在嘴里。烟雾袅袅升起，他看着那个高傲的Blood Sucker的背影，突然就笑了。


	7. The lord of the silver • 白银光影

         管狐的实验室在一座公寓的地下室里，为了不打草惊蛇，宗像并没有派人埋伏在门口监视，因此可以说是对这里的情况一无所知。就因为是这样才要多加小心，即使是室内，白天对宗像依旧不利，于是二人决定黄昏时分再来一探究竟。

 

         这是宗像第二次来HOMRA酒吧，里面依旧很是热闹，音乐缓慢地流淌着，不时有玻璃杯互相碰撞时发出的轻声脆响。橘色短发的少年情绪有点激动地对另一个人说着些什么，脸颊微红发丝翘起，洋溢着活力。灯光是暖黄色的，金发的调酒师高大而帅气，笑容得体，按照要求将一杯伏特加推到了他面前。

         八田看了宗像一眼。他当然知道这个家伙是谁，上次跟尊哥回来过一次，那时候还不知道他是个Blood Sucker，听说把猴子变成吸血鬼的就是他。但八田却没有冲上去大呼小叫，看了看宗像腰间的长剑，有点心有余悸。

         就在刚才，宗像从衣服里扯出了一个皮质的项圈，拔出长剑，只见几道雪亮的光芒闪过，几乎是一眨眼的功夫，那个项圈就被砍成了只有小拇指指甲盖大小的碎片——每一片大小形状都几乎一模一样，可见此人剑法之精湛。

         宗像单手执起酒杯，骨节分明的手指握住六角形的杯子，透明的液体轻轻摇晃，带着难言的性感。他转动目光瞟过一旁因欲言又止而有点坐立难安的八田，想到伏见明白了些许缘由，嘴角缓缓勾起，后者立马正襟危坐怒目而视，毫不客气地狠狠瞪了他一眼。

         有些低沉的笑声从旁边传来，宗像一回头就看见周防单手支着脑袋坐在一旁，整个上身伏在吧台上，目光灼灼地看着他，神情惫懒，眼里却带着笑意。酒吧里暖黄色的垂灯为他的脸庞染上一层金光，更显神态柔和，不是与他对峙时暴躁张狂的模样。

         轻缓的音乐从吧台一角上放着的音响里流淌而出，宗像执起酒杯啜饮一口，辛辣的味道在唇舌里弥漫开来，双眼不由微微眯起，视线里是一片模糊的淡黄色光影。

         “宗像先生。”金发的调酒师不知什么时候来到他面前，表情似乎有点局促，犹豫了一会儿，然后仿佛是想到了什么，放松了下来，微笑起来的样子很是温暖阳光，“请问淡岛小姐最近还好吗？”

         宗像抬起头来看他，放下酒杯点了点头：“多谢阁下关心，淡岛君最近很好。”

         草薙拿过一旁的高脚杯，又拿起一块丝巾，轻轻擦拭着酒杯。他已经完全放松了下来，神情自若：“淡岛也是接受宗像先生的初拥后成为吸血鬼的？”

         宗像点头，十分欣然地解答着草薙的疑问：“没错，Scepter 4所有人都是由此而来的。我族虽然寿命悠长，却没有自然生育的能力，发展新族人的唯一方法便是进行初拥。但是想必阁下也知道，初拥具有很大的失败概率，因此我族成员的增长速度十分缓慢，才有了不得同族相残的铁律。”

         草薙恍然，原来这才是对方愿意与HOMRA合作的原因。

         “那你呢？”周防突然出声，半眯着眼睛声线慵懒，“你是怎么成为吸血鬼的？”

         宗像推了推眼镜：“太过久远的话题何必再说。倒是你，周防，是怎么会成为猎人的？如果在下没有记错的话，阁下当时说的似乎是……赚钱？”

         周防这才想起这人当时问起时自己胡诌了一个答案，没想到这个家伙还记得，打了个哈欠道：“没什么特别的原因，想当就当了。”

         倒是十足的周防尊风范。

         宗像没有过多的诧异，抬眼看了看窗外的天色，将杯中酒液一饮而尽，起身：“该走了，周防。”

 

         月亮已经高悬于空中，路上行人渐少，宗像已无需兜帽，只披着斗篷随周防出门。月光下他俊美若天神，让周防想想就觉得讽刺——这种茹毛饮血的原始生物，竟是有着这么一副欺骗世人的外表——却又忍不住沉沦。

         两人来到之前就探过的公寓，拾级而下。向下的楼道里很昏暗，墙上挂着的油灯里，火苗颤颤巍巍地摇动着，仿佛随时都会熄灭一般。楼梯扶手的拐角处挂着一个个的蜘蛛网——周防打赌，他这辈子见过的最完整的蛛网就在其中。空气中弥漫着一股腐朽的味道，像是很久都没有人来过了一般，透过微光可以看到漂浮在空气中的粒粒灰尘。

         看着眼前漆木的门，宗像皱起了眉。这个地方未免太生活化，完全不像是搞科研的地方；而且很久没有人来过了的样子，他总有种今天他们会空手而归的感觉。

         ——他不喜欢那种感觉。

         门没上锁，轻轻一推就开了，发出“嘎吱”一声轻响，惊得一只老鼠“吱吱”叫着蹿过，不敢停留。

         宗像率先走入。这里久未通风一片黑暗，发霉的味道扑面而来。宗像感觉自己不是走进了实验室，而是一间很久没有人使用过了的仓库。

         他刚要掏出打火机，就见周防随意地挥了一下手，搁在桌上的煤油灯就亮了起来——难为里面还有油。

         宗像回头看了周防一眼，后者依旧是那副无精打采的模样，佝偻着背因而看上去比宗像矮了一截，见他回头眼眸里带上点笑意。宗像冷哼了一声，回过头，大步上前提起油灯，不跟他计较。

         二人首先向厨房走去。厨房里没什么脏的碗碟，冰箱里还有吃剩的一块面包，宗像将它拿出来闻了闻，还没有发霉，说明这里不久之前还有人居住过——那门外那种好像半年没有走过人一样的感觉是怎么回事？

         “你们果然也来这里了。”

         就在两人沉思着走出厨房时，一道声音突兀地在煤油灯照不到的黑暗中响起。那人出现得无声无息，两人猛地抬头，宗像的手握上剑柄，周防握起了拳头。待看清那道人影时，宗像的手却放了下来，眼里出现了一点惊讶的神色。

         来者一头银白色长发，脸色苍白，眉目柔和面带微笑，身材削瘦姿态挺拔，身着礼服长袍腰间佩剑，十足的风度翩翩，只是神情里带点忧郁，却仍无损于他的风貌。

         宗像将右手置于胸前，微微弯腰，语气恭敬：“没想到会在这里遇见您，尊敬的威斯曼亲王殿下。”

         一句话，既向那人问了好，又告诉了边上不明所以的周防来者的身份。

         ——吸血鬼始祖，阿道夫·K·威斯曼，族里唯一的亲王。

         周防挑眉：跟国常路那个老家伙同一级别的人物怎么会出现在这里？而且还好巧不巧地遇到了他们？

         威斯曼手掌向上虚托：“不需要对我如此敬重，宗像，吾此次前来，是想与你们谈一谈，你们是否介意随我出去？”

         宗像思索了一下，这里晚点再来不会有什么大问题，但威斯曼不会永远停留在这里，当下便作了决定，微笑道：“您是殿下，在下敬重您是理所应当的，殿下亲自邀请，莫敢不从。”伸出一只手臂：“殿下先请。”

         周防在一旁听得直打哈欠，觉得这帮blood sucker说话就是麻烦，弯弯绕绕的实际意义就那么一句，却是什么也没说，跟在宗像身后出了门。

 

         两人一出来才发现外面已经被驻军层层围住，原因是不远处的广场上大大咧咧地停着一座巨大的飞艇，是众所周知的威斯曼身份象征。威斯曼身份特殊不能轻易动他，为了避免民众恐慌，便只能调来驻军将此地围住，对外宣称是发生了暴乱。

         威斯曼一路走来无人阻拦，微笑着对众人点头打招呼，不由让周防感慨，果然老不死级别的就是不一样，换成是他或者宗像，虽然那帮人也不敢造次，但一番盘问肯定还是免不了的。

         飞艇的门自动向两边打开，周防打量了一番门上的魔法阵，便兴致缺缺地移开了目光——如果是十束那个家伙，看到这些肯定已经兴奋地叫起来了吧？

         吸血鬼在刻画及使用魔法阵方面的技术领先了人类至少百年。魔法本就是专属于他们的领域，运用起来自然得心应手；另一个原因是他们寿命悠长，许多这方面的大能学者都能不断为这一领域的进步作出贡献，不至于像人类那样，许多研究由于专家的离去而不得不中断。

         周防这么想着，跟随前面两个谈着毫无营养的话题的吸血鬼走进了船舱，门又在他身后缓缓合上。

         会客厅华贵而舒适，不同于周防整个人陷进沙发里的模样，宗像端坐于沙发上，目光平视前方，端起专门为他准备的绿茶啜饮一口，随后看向威斯曼：“不知殿下亲自将在下二人召来所为何事，请殿下说罢。”

         威斯曼开口：“关于你们最近在调查的管狐，我有了一些他的情报。”

         “殿下请说。”

         “管狐的来历不可追究，但他侵占了一个名为伊佐那社的少年的身体，将其作为傀儡操控，研究人类与吸血鬼的融合之法。”威斯曼这么说着，看向周防，“栉名安娜便是这个实验的受害者。”

         宗像点头，这些情报上次安娜与他见面的时候都已经告诉了他。

         “管狐不断袭击人类与吸血鬼，为的是挑起双方战争。”威斯曼的语气稍稍严肃了起来。

         宗像挑眉。千年伯爵宗像礼司何等心智，将这句话与威斯曼刚才说的一结合，便明白了一些事情。人类与吸血鬼无需管狐挑拨，本来就有血海深仇，表面上所维持的和平本来就岌岌可危，随便什么事都有可能成为战争的导火索，而有战争必然就会死伤无数，管狐便可趁虚而入，坐收渔翁之利；但宗像知道威斯曼要说的不可能只有这些，便看着他示意他继续说下去。

         “管狐虽然行动飘忽，但只有他一人也不足为惧，可根据我最近的调查，他身后，似乎还有一个更为庞大的组织。”

         宗像没有过激的反应。

         他对管狐的调查一直不紧不慢，还带着一丝猫捉老鼠的戏耍心态，不过就是因为知道管狐身后还另有其人，为了引出他身后的人，故而没有一举将其灭杀。

         宗像点头：“十分感谢殿下的消息，请问殿下是否还有别的吩咐？”

         威斯曼犹豫了一下，随后问道：“宗像，楠原的死……你是否后悔将他带入这条路了？”

         宗像没有料到他会突然提起楠原，怔了一下，开口问道：“殿下可是遇到什么事了？”

         “我最近收留了一位三轮一言的旧臣，他为了调查关于管狐背后势力的事……至今下落不明，多半是回不来了。”威斯曼皱起了眉头。

         宗像了然。他站起身，看着威斯曼：“在下从不后悔将楠原带入Scepter 4，这是他自己的选择，因此不论后果如何，我都将尊重他的意愿。”

         周防睁开了眼睛，其中有一缕光一闪而过。

         他又何尝不是这样？无论十束最后如何，加入HOMRA都是他自己的选择，说后悔将他卷进来这种话，简直就是对他的侮辱。

         威斯曼听了宗像的话，若有所思。

         宗像微微低下头：“若殿下没有别的事，在下就先行告辞了。”

 

         下了飞艇，周防与宗像两人并肩走在去HOMRA的路上。两人在酒吧门口分别。

         月光如水，照在宗像含笑的眼眸里自带一道清亮的光：“阁下不请我进去坐坐么？”

         周防看着他，没有说话，随后抬起了手，缓缓抚摸他的脸庞。

         宗像挑眉：“哦呀？阁下这是做什么？恕在下直言，如此温情脉脉的动作由阁下做出来简直不伦不……唔！”

         炽热的吻铺天盖地地压下，宗像睁大了眼睛，讶异了一下，随即下意识地伸手揪住周防的衣领，不甘示弱地回应。

         嘴唇相抵，舌尖纠缠，唾液交换。

         月光下，一人一吸血鬼在酒吧门口疯狂地接着吻。

 

tbc.


End file.
